Keep Holding On
by AnimeAngel4Ever
Summary: In dieser Story geht es um Liebe, Betrug, Drama, Eifersucht und Schmerz. Pairing: RoxasxOc, DemyxxxOc, OcxOc, OcxOc      Ich wusste keine richtige Zusammenfassung -.-
1. Steckbriefe

Name: Selena*  
>Spitzname: Selly<br>Alter: 16  
>Aussehen: kurze, schultelangelange braune Haare, blaue Augen, schlank<br>Rank: Mensch  
>Outfit: lilanes tank top, schwarzen Rock<br>Hobbys: lesen, singen, zeichnen, Musik hören, Gitarre spielen  
>Freunde: Kinnixk, Axel, Demxy und Roxas<p>

Name: Kinnixk* (Kinnix)  
>Spitzname: Kinni<br>Alter: 16  
>Aussehen: taillenlange, blaue Haare, eisblaue Augen, schlank<br>Rank: Niemand  
>Outfit: im Bild, wenn du es nicht sehen kannst; blaues T-shirt und schwarze Baggyhose<br>Hobbys: lesen, schreiben, Musik spielen/machen  
>Freunde: Selena, Axel, Demxy und Roxas<p>

Name: Mio  
>Alter: 18<br>Aussehen: taillenlange schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, schlank  
>Rank: Mensch<br>Outfit: weißes Tank-top, blauer Rock  
>Hobbys: singen, Bassgittare spielen, Musik hören<br>Freunde: Kiba, Selena, Noctis

Name: Kiba  
>Alter: 19<br>Aussehen: längliche(die länge von Justin Bieber) braune Haare, blaue Augen, groß  
>Rank: Mensch<br>Outfit: graues T-shirt, schwarze Baggyhose  
>Hobbys: lesen, Musik hören<br>Freunde: Selena, Mio, Noctis

Name: Noctis* (Noktis)  
>Alter: 17<br>Aussehen: schwarze-blaue Haare(sieht so aus wie Sasuke), gold-braune Augen, groß  
>Rank: Mensch<br>Outfit: schwarzes T-shirt, graue Baggyhose  
>Hobbys: lesen, Schlagzeug spielen<br>Freunde: Selana, Mio, Kiba

Name: Anexi  
>Alter: 16<br>Aussehen: lange blonde Haare, blaue Augen, schlank  
>Outfit: im Bild, wenn du es nicht sehen kannst; blaue-weißes T-shirt und eine weißer Rock<br>Hobbys: Songs schreiben  
>Freunde: Kinnixk, Axel, Demyx<p>

_Die Charactere mit einem ' * ' sind die Haupcharaktere._


	2. Das Ist Wichtig!

|Selena's POV|  
>"WOO!" Ein bekannter Rotschopf lief an mir vorbei.<br>Ich beobachtete, wie Xaldin an mir vorbei und Axel hinterher lief, mit hell grünen Haaren. Er sah wirklich sauer aus, wirbelte mit seinen Speeren herum wie ein Verückter. Ich kicherte über meinen besten Freund.  
>Axel spielte an jeden in der Organisation Streiche, sogar an Xemnas und er schaffte es irgendwie immer am Leben zu bleiben.<br>Ich sah wieder zurück auf meine Zeichnung.  
>Ich hatte Roxas ohne es zu merken gezeichnet. Der Roxas, in meinem Bild, starrte auf ein Meer-Salz-Eis. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste was ich zeichnete, enden meine Zeichnungen immer mit Roxas.<br>Es war offensichtlich das ich mich irgendwie in ihn verknallt hatte.  
>'Nur eine Person weiß das ich in ihn verliebt bin.' dachte ich. 'Und sie ist in Atlantica mit ihrem Liebhaber.'<br>Ich legte meine Zeichnung in mein Zeichenblock. Dann lief wieder Axel an mir vorbei.  
>"HALLO SELENA!"<br>"Brauchst du ein wenig Hilfe?" fragte ich sarkastisch.  
>"Vielleicht ein wenig!"<br>Ich holte mein Handy raus und drückte auf 1.  
>"Hey Selena, was ist?" fragte meine Freundin Kinnixk am anderem Ende.<br>"Ein gewisser jemand hat wieder an Xaldin einen Streich gespielt."  
>"Lass mich raten ... Unser rothaariger Pyro Freund? Ist dein Handy auf Lautsprecher?"<br>Ich drückte auf Lautsprecher. "Jetzt ist der Lautsprecher an."  
>"Dehla" , sagte sie ruhig durch mein Handy, "Wenn jemand Axel was antut, werde ich dafür sorgen das er es bereut."<br>Xaldin, der versucht hatte Axel mit seinem Speer zu durchbohren, wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht.  
>"Erinnere dich an das letzte Mal Dehla" sagte sie.<br>Nach ein paar Sekunden fragte sie "Also wie geht's dir Selena?''  
>Ich schaltete den Lautsprecher aus und legte mein Handy wieder an mein Ohr.<br>"Es geht."  
>"Wir sind gerade in Ariel's Höhle." sagte sie. "Es ist ... interessent."<br>"Nun," ich sah durch mein Zeichenblock, „Ich mache das übliche."  
>"Bilder von Roxas malen, dann merken das du ihn malst und dann legst du deine Bilder in dein Nachtschrank in die Schublade?"<br>"Ha ha ha."  
>Ich hasste es manchmal, das sie genau wusste was ich machte.<br>"Wir sind sowieso auf dem Weg zurück." und kicherte über meine Gedanken. "Sehen uns in 5 Minuten."  
>"Okay" sagte ich und legte auf.<br>"Hey Selena."  
>Ich drehte mich um und sah wie Roxas in mein Zimmer kam.<br>"H-Hallo Roxas." stotterte ich.  
>'Oh Gott! Hoffentlich sieht er nicht meine Zeichnungen.'<br>"Was hat Axel diesmal gemacht?" fragte er.  
>"Ein S-Streich an Xaldin g-gespielt."<br>"Also deswegen hängt er mit unten hängenden Kopf an der Decke."  
>"Hä?"<br>Er führte mich in den Grauen Raum.  
>"Hey Selena ..." sagte die Stimme von Axel von oben.<br>Ich schaute zu ihm hoch. Er hängte von 2 Speeren mit Kopfhängenden Kopf an der Decke. Er sah unbeschadet aus, doch seine Miene brachte mich zum lachen.  
>"Ich glaube, ich habe das verdient ..." erzählte Axel. "Könnte jemand mich hier runter holen?"<br>"Warte."  
>Kinni und Demyx kamen aus einem Schwarz-Portal. Kinni's Augen wurden schwarz und Xaldins Speere fielen zu Boden. Axel fiel eine Sekunde später runter.<br>"Danke" sagte Axel, seine Stimme gedämpft vom Boden.  
>Demyx und Kinnixk fingen an zu lachen. Ihr lachen steckte alle anderen in dem Raum an und bald waren alle am lachen.<br>"Axel, du kannst dich nicht einmal für 15 Minuten zusammenreißen ohne Ärger zukriegen." sagte Kinnixk.  
>„Halt die Klappe." stöhnte er in den Boden.<p>

~Am Nächsten Tag~

Klopf klopf klopf  
>Stille<br>Klopf klopf klopf  
>''Selena? Selena bist du schon wach?'' ertönte die Stimme von Axel.<br>Klopf klopf klopf  
>Wieder stille<br>BAM BAM BAM  
>''WHA!'' rief ich und fiel aus meinem Bett.<br>Ein schlecht gelaunter Axel kam in mein Zimmer und blieb vor mir stehn. Er sah mich sauer an.  
>''Selena du Schlafmütze wielange willst du denn noch schlafen?'' fragte Axel genervt.<br>Ich sah ihn fragend an und legte dabei meinen Kopf schreg. Er zeigte auf meinen Wecker hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um. Es war 13.45 Uhr.  
>''Oh es ist schon 13.45 Uhr?'' fragte ich.<br>Ich sah wieder Axel an und fragte ''Und wieso weckst du mich?''  
>Axel fiel zu Boden (in Anime Style).<br>''Hallo? Weißt du nicht mehr was du mir versprochen hast?'' fragte Axel.  
>Ich schüttelte den Kopf ''Nope''<br>Er seufzte.  
>"Du hast mir versprochen mit mir einen Streich an Marluxia zu spielen. Das hast du wirklich vergessen? Ich bin enteuscht von dir Selena." sagte Axel, mit gespieltem verletzten Ton.<br>"Oh jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein! Muss das jetzt sein Axel?" fragte ich.  
>"Du hast es versprochen!"<br>"Was hat Selena versprochen?" hörte ich die Stimme von Roxas hinter Axel.  
>Axel drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund.<br>"Hey Roxas!"  
>"H-Hi Roxas." stotterte ich und errötete ein wenig.<br>"Hey Axel, hey Selena." sagte er und lächelte mich an.  
>'Man wieso ist er nur so süß!' dachte ich.<br>"Also, was hast du Axel versprochen Selena." fragte Roxas wieder und lächelte mich weiter an.  
>Ich errötete noch mehr.<br>"Äh... ä-ähmmm... I-Ich h-habe-"  
>"Sei hat mir versprochen mit mir einen Streich an Marluxia zu spielen." unterbrach mich Axel.<br>"Ah, " Roxas nickte.  
>"Erlich kann er nicht warten, ... bis ich weiß nicht ... nach 9?" fragte ich und beobachtete Axel.<br>"Nope." sagte er und grinste.  
>"Du hast Glück Selena. Er hat dich vor mir geweckt." stöhnte Kinnixk, als sie in mein Zimmer kam.<br>Sie setzte sich auf mein Bett.  
>"Ich schwöre, das ist das letzte Mal das ich Axel was versprochen habe. Ich werden nicht nochmal um Mitternacht aufstehen."<br>Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
>"Es war nach Mitternacht." protestierte Axel.<br>Kinni verdrehte ihre blauen Augen.  
>"Ich würde um diese Uhrzeit lieber schlafen."<br>"Ich auch." murmelte ich.  
>"Und wenn Axel fehlt dann schläft er oder wenn er was wichtiges zu tun hat."<br>"Das ist wichtig" sagte Axel.  
>"Klar." sagte Kinnixk und gähnte.<p> 


	3. Wichtige Neuigkeiten

|Selena's POV|

Ich war auf dem Weg in Kinni's Zimmer, aber ich blieb stehn als ich laute Stimmen hörte.  
>"DANN TU ES ROXAS!" kam die wütende Stimme von Axel aus Roxas Zimmer.<br>"NEIN! U WEISST DAS ICH ES NICHT KANN!"  
>Ich wurde hellhörig. Über was streiten die beiden sich wohl?<br>Leise schlich ich näher zur Tür und lauschte.  
>"ROXAS ES WIRD SICH NICHTS ÄNDERN, WENN DU NICHTS TUST!"<br>"NEIN, WAS IST WENN SIE-"  
>"jungs was ist los? Warum streitet ihr euch?" fragte ich, als ich das Zimmer betrat.<br>"Wir streiten nicht Selly," erklärte Axel, "ich versuche unserem blonden Freund nur bei etwas helfen, was er alleine nicht hinbekommt."  
>Roxas gab ihm ein, 'Noch-ein-weiteres-Wort-und-du-bist-tot' Blick.<br>"Wir reden nur miteinander. Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns Selena." sagte Roxas ohne mich anzusehen.  
>"Du nennst das reden? Euch gegen seitig anschreien? Was für ein tolles Gespräch."<br>Ich sah zu Axel, dann Roxas und wieder Axel an.  
>Was zur Hölleis hier los?<br>"Leute WAS ist los? Ich konnte euch den ganzen Weg bis in mein Zimmer hören." sagte Kinnixk als sie mit Demyx reinkam.  
>Demyx sah Roxas, Axel und mich an. Er schien irendwas zu wisse. Vielleicht sogar was hier abläuft.<br>Der blonde Teenager sah wieder zu Roxas und grinste. "Ich glaube ich weiß worüber die beiden geredet haben."  
>"DAS WAGST DU NICHT!" schrie Roxas.<br>Kinni grinst. "Warum sagst du es ihr nicht? Ich weiß etwas was dich interessieren würde Roxas. Folg mir." Kinnixk nickte in Richtung Tür.  
>Roxas gab Axel noch einen wütenden Blick befor er das Zimmer verließ.<br>Kinni lächelte mich an. Plötzlich dämmerte es mir.

Sie reden über Roxas... und mich! GAH!

Jetzt war ich dran Kinnixk mit einem wütenden Blick anzusehen.  
>"Das... wagst... du nicht."<br>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Vertrau mir Selena. Wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen haben, wirst du mir dankbar sein."  
>Ihre blauen Haare flogen etwas, als sie drehte sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ, Roxas hinterher.<p>

Ich drehte mich zur Wand und stöhnte genervt auf. Axel klopft mir auf den Rücken und läßt mich allein.

-x-

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, schweiften meine Kristallblauen Augen zu meiner braunen Gittare, die ich von meinem großem Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
>Ich nahm sie vom Ständer und setzte mich auf mein weiches Bett. Ich wollte mich mit einem meiner Lieblingslieder beruhigen.<br>Ich atmete einmal tief durch, schloss meine Augen und fing an zu spielen.

Avril Lavigne - Black Star

"Black Star  
>Black Star<br>Forever you will be  
>A shining star, shining star<br>Be whatever you can be,  
>A rock star, rock star<br>You will always be a black star.  
>Black star<br>Black star  
>Black star<br>Black star  
>Black star"<p>

Ich hörte auf zu singen, als ich meine Zimmertür hintermir öffnen hörte.  
>Ich drehte mich um und sah Roxas.<br>"Hi, um..." er errötete leicht.  
>"W-was machst du hier R-roxas?"<br>Er betrat mein Zimmer. "I-ich hab jemanden singen gehört. Ich wollte wissen wer es war. Also b-bin ich der Stimme gefolgt und nun bin ich hier."  
>"Du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme Selena." sagte er leise.<br>Ich wurde rot bei dem Kompliment. "D-danke."  
>Dann brach eine Stille in meinem Zimmer aus. Es war ein sehr unangenehmes Schweigen für mich.<br>Roxas sah mich an. "Darf ich dich was fragen, Selena?"  
>Ich nickte.<br>Ich sah in seine tiefen blauen Augen. Ich hatte schon immer Angst davor gehabt, mich in ihnen zu verlieren. Aber ich konnte sehen das er nervös war.  
>"Ummm," sagte er nach einer Weile, "Is nicht so wichtig. I-ich hab vergessen das Axel, uh, das ich für ihn machen muss."<br>Mit einem kurzem "Sorry Selena" rannte er schnell aus meinem Zimmer.  
>"Okay..." sagte ich traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen.<br>"ICH HABE NEUIGKEITEN! ÜBERAUS WICHTIGE NEUIGKEITEN!" Kinnixk kam in mein Zimmer gerannt und strahlte mich an. Ich presste eine Hand aufs Herz.  
>"Geez mach das niewieder. Du hast mich zur tode erschreckt!" sagte ich und segte meine Gitarre neben mir auf's Bett.<br>"Nuuuuuun," zog sie das Wort lang, "Vater hat gerade bekannt gegeben, das wir morgen Abend eine Karaoke Night haben werden! Und das heißt," sie schmiss Noten und Liedtexte auf mein Bett und lächelte, "Wir mussen unsere Texte lernen Selly."


	4. Karaoke Night  Teil 1

|Selena's POV|  
>"Willkommen. Karaoke Night wird nun beginnen." verkünnte Xemnas. "Wer will erstes anfangen?"<br>"OHHH ICH! ICH, ICH! HIER DRÜBEN!"  
>Xemans seufzte, "Ja Demyx. Du darfst als erstes."<br>"JUHUUUUU!" er rannte, mit seiner Sitar die Stufen der Bühne hoch. Kinnixk kicherte.  
>Der verrückte blonde fing an zu spielen.<p>

Dr. Bombay - Sitar song  
>"Hatala, hatala, hatala hey<br>Play my sitar every day  
>Hatala, hatala, hatala ho<br>Want to play, no, no no  
>Faster, faster, fast it goes<br>Playin' the sitar with my toes  
>Hatalaheya, hatalaheya, hatalaheya,<br>OO E O  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I take my sitar whereever I go ohoh<br>I take my sitar whereever I go  
>Hatala, hatala, hatala hey<br>Play my sitar night and day  
>Hatala, hatala, hatala ho<br>Connected to my stereo  
>Faster, faster, fast it goes<br>Playin' the sitar with my toes  
>Hatalaheya, hatalaheya, hatalaheya,<br>OO E O  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I take my sitar whereever I go ohoh<br>I take my sitar whereever I go  
>Faster, faster, fast it goes<br>Faster, faster, fast it goes  
>Faster, faster, fast it goes<br>Playin' the sitar with my toes  
>Hatalaheya, hatalaheya, hatalaheya,<br>OO E O  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh  
>I like my sitar, I like my sitar<br>I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go ohoh"

"Jetzt bist du dran!" reif Kinnixk, grinnste mich an und hatte Unheil in ihren Augen.  
>'Oh Gott...' dachte ich.<br>Ich sah sie ungläubig an. "Was ich? Nein! Ich weiß nich nicht mal was ich singen soll!"  
>"Oh... ach egal dann singst du einfach eines deiner Lieblingslieder!" sagte sie und schupste mich auf die Bühne.<br>"Ich werde Gitarre spielen solange du spielst, Selena."  
>"Okay." sagte ich und gab mich geschlagen.<br>"Also? Was wirst du singen?"  
>Ich flüsterte ihr den Titel ins Ohr. Dann ging ich hin das Mikro, knurrte unterunter meinem Atem. Kinni nahm ihre Gitarre und stellte sich neben mich.<br>"Hier kommt Selena mit 'My Hands'!"  
>Ich seufzte und schloss meine blauen Augen.<p>

Leona Lewis - My Hands  
>"I wake in the morning<br>Tired of sleeping  
>Get in the shower<br>And make my bed alone  
>I put on my makeup<br>Talk into the mirror  
>Ready for a new day<br>Without you and

I walk steady on my feet  
>I talk, my voice obeys me<br>I go out at night  
>Sleep without the lights and<br>I do all of the things I have to  
>Keeping you of my mind<br>When I think I'll be all right  
>I am always wrong cause<p>

(My hands) don't want to start again  
>(My hands) no they don't want to understand<br>(My hands) they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
>(My hands) they only agree to hold<br>(Your hands) and they don't want to be without  
>(Your hands) and they will not let me go<br>no they will not let me go

I talk about you now  
>And yeah I do without crying<br>I go out with my friends now  
>I stay home all alone<br>And I don't see you everywhere  
>And I can say your name easily<br>I laugh a little louder  
>Without you and<p>

I see different shades now  
>(and I) I'm almost never afraid now<br>But when I think I'll be okay  
>I am always wrong cause<p>

(My hands) don't want to start again  
>(My hands) no they don't want to understand<br>(My hands) they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
>(My hands) they only agree to hold<br>(Your hands) no they don't want to be without  
>(Your hands) and they will not let me go<br>no they will not let me go

Sometimes I wake  
>I see them reaching out for you<br>Quietly break  
>Whatever shields I spent so long building up<br>I cannot fake  
>Cause when they cry I'm almost broken<br>They miss holding my baby

My hands, ahhhhh  
>no they don't want to understand<br>they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
>(My hands)<br>(Your hands) they don't want to be without  
>(Your hands) and they will not let me go<br>no they will not let me go

(My hands) don't want to start again  
>(My hands) no they don't want to understand<br>(My hands) shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
>(My hands) only agree to hold<br>(Your hands) no they don't want to be without (they don't want to be without)  
>(Your hands) and they will not let me go<br>no they will not let me go  
>no they will not let me go..."<p> 


	5. Karaoke Night  Teil 2

Alle aus der Organisation klatschte, als ich mein Titel zuende gesungen hatte.  
>Ich errötete. Kinnixk lächelte.<br>Plötzlich sprang Demyx auf und rief: "Roxas hat gesagt er will als nächstes!"  
>Als ich meinen Schwarm ansah, sah ich wie Roxas den Kopf senkte. Axel seufzte, packte Roxas und zog ihn auf die Bühne.<br>"Nein, ernsthaft Axel, hör auf. Ich werde nicht singen!" rief Roxas und versuchte aus Axel's Griff zu entkommen.  
>Ich sprang von der Bühne und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Kinni setzte sich neben mich, immernoch die Gitarre in ihren Händen.<br>"Ich frage mich was er wohl singen wird." sagte Kinnixk.  
>Ich zuckte die Schulter. "Weiß nicht." sagte ich, als ich Roxas beobachtete, wie er das Mikro in die Hand nahm.<p>

Jesse McCartney - Beautiful Soul  
>"I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<p>

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<p>

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah"<p>

Roxas beendete sein Lied und jeder fing an zu klatschen.

Alle  
>außer mir.<p>

Diese Wörter die er gesungen hatte wahren wie schmerzvolle Messerstiche.  
>In meinem waren unzählige Fragen wie,<br>'Für wen hast du das Lied gesungen, Roxas? Für Namine? Für Xion? Oder einem anderem Mädchen von der ich nichts weiß?' Mein Kopf schreite nach Antworten.  
>Ich fühlte wie meine Eifersucht in mir kochte.<br>Warum konnte er nicht Gefühle für mich haben?  
>Axel wusste von meinen Gefühlen zu dem blonden 17 Jährigen und Kinnixk versuchte Roxas ihm jeden Tag andeutungen zu geben, aber bisher ohne Erfolg.<br>"Alles in Ordnung, Selly?" sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir.  
>Ich drehte mich um und sah in die grünen Augen von Axel.<br>"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Alles im grünen Bereich."  
>'Nur mein Herz ist gebrochen...' dachte ich traurig.<br>"Axel könntest du uns für einen Moment alleine lassen? Wir müssen über Mädchen gespräch führen." sagte Kinnixk.  
>Der Rotschopf sah sie verwirrt an, aber ging zu Roxas zurück.<br>Meine beste Freundin drehte sich zu mir und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
>"Was is los?" Sie wusste immer wenn es mir schlecht ging.<br>"Ich will wissen für wen er das Lied gesungen hat." sagte ich. Tränen bildeten sich schon in meinen blauen Augen.  
>Kinnixk seufzte. "Eifersucht."<br>"Ich hab eine Idee!" rief sie nach einem Moment.  
>"Was denn?" fragte ich und versuchte zu verhindern, das mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.<br>"Sing doch 'Eifersucht' und packst deine ganze Eifersucht in das Lied!"  
>Ich sah sie überrascht an. "Okay, aber du kommst mit mir." sagte ich und wir rannten wieder zurück auf die Bühne.<br>"Xemnas ich will nochmal!" rief ich.  
>Er nickt, aber ich wusste, das es ihm völlig egal war, Hauptsache er musste nicht singen.<br>Ich ging wieder zum mit Mikro und wartete bis die Musik began.

Rammstein - Eifersucht  
>"Bin ich schöner<br>zerschneid mir das Gesicht  
>bin ich stärker<br>brich feige mein Genick  
>bin ich klüger<br>töte mich und iss mein Hirn  
>Hab ich dein Weib<br>töte mich und iss mich ganz auf  
>dann iss mich ganz auf<p>

Bin ich ehrlicher  
>beiß mir die Zunge ab<br>bin ich reicher  
>dann nimm mir alles<br>bin ich mutiger  
>töte mich und iss mein Herz<br>Hab ich dein Weib  
>töte mich und iss mich ganz auf<br>dann iss mich ganz auf  
>doch leck den Teller ab<br>Es kocht die Eifersucht

Hab ich so glatte Haut  
>zieh sie in Streifen ab<br>Hab ich die klaren Augen  
>nimm mir das Licht<br>Hab ich die reine Seele  
>töte sie in Flammen<br>Habe ich dein Weib dann  
>töte mich und iss mich ganz auf<br>dann iss mich ganz auf  
>doch leck den Teller ab<br>Es kocht die Eifersucht"

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Kinni Roxas anstarrte und nickte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung. Roxas Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich ablesen, das er verwirrt war. Kinni gab es auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die metallikblaue Electro-Gitarre in ihren Händen.  
>Roxas starrte sie an und versuchte zu begreifen, was sie versuchte hatte, ihm zu sagen.<br>'Er weiß es wirklich nicht.' dachte ich und beendete das Lied.  
>"Ich glaub es is jetzt Zeit für mein Lied, damit ich hier einige Dinge klarstelle." sagte Kinnixk und schupste mich halb von der Bühne.<br>Ich kehrte wieder auf meinen Platz zurück und beobachtete wie Kinni die Gitarre neu stimmte und anfing zu singen.

Rammstein - Los  
>"Wir waren namenlos<br>Und ohne Lieder  
>Recht wortlos<br>Waren wir nie wieder  
>Etwas sanglos<br>Sind wir immer noch  
>Dafür nicht klanglos<br>Man hört uns doch  
>Nach einem Windstoß<br>Ging ein Sturm los  
>Einfach beispiellos<br>Es wurde Zeit  
>Los<p>

Sie waren sprachlos  
>So sehr schockiert<br>Und sehr ratlos  
>Was war passiert<br>Etwas fassungslos  
>Und garantiert<br>Verständnislos  
>Das wird zensiert<br>Sie sagten grundlos  
>Schade um die Noten<br>So schamlos"

Sie ging von der Bühne, immer noch spielent und singent, und ging durch das Publikum. Sie blieb bei Roxas stehn.

"Das gehört verboten  
>Es ist geistlos<br>Was sie da probieren  
>So geschmacklos<br>Wie sie musizieren"

Nun stand sie genau vor Roxas.

"Ist es hoffnungslos...?  
>Sinnlos...?<br>Hilflos...?  
>Sie sind gottlos<p>

Wir waren namenlos  
>Wir haben einen Namen<br>Waren wortlos  
>Die Worte kamen<br>Etwas sanglos  
>Sind wir immer noch<br>Dafür nicht klanglos  
>Das hört man doch<br>Wir sind nicht fehlerlos  
>Nur etwas haltlos<br>Ihr werdet lautlos  
>Uns nie los"<p> 


	6. Karaoke Night  Teil 3 und

Ich beobachtete Kinni die meiste Zeit. Ich blickte heimlich zu Roxas hinüber.  
>Er hatte seinen Kopf gesänkt und schien nachzudenken.<br>"Nächster!" rief Xemnas.  
>"Ich bin als vorletztes!" rief Axel.<br>"Als vorletztes?"  
>"Ja, nach Axel kann noch jemand ein Lied singen, bevor wir die Party beenden." erklärte mir Kinnixk.<br>Auf meinen Lippen bildete sich ein leichtes grinsen. Ich hatte eine Idee.  
>"Komm Kinni!" sagte ich, packte meiner Freundin ums Handgelenk und rannte in mein Zimmer.<p>

"Warum sind wir hier Selena?"  
>"Warte." sagte ich und kniete mich vor mein Nachttischschränkchen, wo ich meine Bilder versteckte. Holte den Block mit meinen Roxas zeichnungen heraus.<br>"Selly wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit uns deine Bilder anzusehen."  
>"Hier." sagte ich nur und reichte ihre einen Zettel. Sie sah überrascht auf den Zettel.<br>"Das sind ja lyrics für ein Lied!"  
>"Ach nee." lachte ich.<br>"Willst du das singen?" lächelte sie.  
>"Vielleicht." grinste ich.<br>"Das nehme ich als ein ja."

Als wir den Grauen Raum wieder betraten(wo die Karaoke Night stattfindet), fing Axel gerade mit seinem Lied an.

Camp Rock 2 - Fire  
>"Yo yo yo<br>Yo yo yo  
>Yo yo yo<p>

Nobody's gona wana get next to me  
>Cause they know (they know)<br>I'll take this one I wont let it go  
>Doesn't' matter how you approach the scene<br>Just go (just go)  
>You're everything you want when you hit the door<p>

I dare you to challenge me  
>I'm begging for mercy please<br>Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
>Cause I've been waiting so patiently ( to the left )<br>Got fire come outa me  
>I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know<br>(I keep givin you the)  
>We bring the fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gota make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>So set it up<p>

A genius knowin no one can take this crown  
>Its so great (so great)<br>They can cool me off when I hit the stage  
>Burnin hot, the spotlight has spelt my name<br>I feel famous (famous)  
>The crowd cheers me on I cant get enough<p>

I dare you to challenge me  
>I'm begging for mercy please<br>Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
>Cause I've been waiting so patiently ( to the left )<br>Got fire come outa me  
>I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know<br>(I keep givin you the)  
>We bring the fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gota make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>So set it up<p>

(Keep givin you the)  
>fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gota make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Lets set it up<p>

I keep givin you the fire  
>I'm a heat it up<br>Under my control  
>Here's the night that you've been waiting for<br>fire  
>I'm a light it up<br>Gota make it hot  
>This stage is mine<br>Lets set it up

I keep givin you the fire  
>I'm a heat it up<br>Under my control  
>Here's the night that you've been waiting for<br>fire  
>I'm a light it up<br>Gota make it hot  
>This stage is mine<br>Lets set it up"

Alle klatschten. Kinnixk und ich sahen uns an und lächelten.  
>Xemnas ging zum Mikro. "Die letzten der Karaoke Night ist Selena und Kinnixk!"<br>Wir rannten auf die Bühne, Kinni schnappte sich ihre Gitarre und ich nahm das Mikro in meine linke Hand. Als Kinni anfing zu spielen, nahm ich nocheinen letzten, tiefen Atemzug, bevor ich anfing zu singen.

Aly & Aj - Something More (aber nicht die neue version, die ältere)  
>"I didn't know what was in store<br>When I walked right through the door  
>Then I saw you over there<br>Our blue eyes locked in a stare

I didn't know quite what to say  
>Sometimes words get in the way<br>And

I remember the night you said let's go for  
>A ride I didn't want the night to end<br>Would we be more than friends  
>Yet little did I know before<br>We would be something more

In black and white I read the screen  
>All your lines and in between<br>Then your message on the phone  
>I save to hear when I'm all alone<p>

And now I know just what to say  
>This doesn't happen everyday<br>And

I remember the night you said let's go for  
>A ride I didn't want the night to end<br>Would we be more than friends  
>Yet little did I know before<br>We would be something more

Something more  
>Something more<br>na na na na na na na na yeah  
>We would be something more<br>Something more  
>Something more<p>

I know we're both young  
>But we know how we feel<br>We know what is false  
>And we know what is real<br>Know what is real

I remember the night you said let's go for  
>A ride I didn't want the night to end<p>

And I remember the night you said let's go for  
>A ride I didn't want the night to end<br>Would we be more than friends  
>Yet little did I know before<br>We would be something more

I remember the night you said let's go for  
>A ride I didn't want the night to end<br>Want the night to end  
>Would we be more than friends<br>Yet little did I know before  
>We would be something more<br>Yet little did I know before  
>We would be something more<br>Yet little did I know before  
>We would be something more..."<p>

Alle in der Organisation riefen "Zugabe" aber das war leider das letzte Lied, aber ich hätte lust noch eins zu singen.  
>Als ich Roxas an sah, trafen sich unsere blauen Augen. Ich errötete, genauso wie er.<br>Ich ging von der Bühne. Roxas kam auf mich zu.  
>'OH MEIN GOTT WAS SOLL ICH SAGEN?'<br>"H-h-hi Selena."  
>"Hey..." sagte ich leise.<br>"Ich wollte mit-um... Ich wollte-"  
>"Jetzt mach schon, Roxas," unterbrach Axel ihn, "oder hast du schon unsere letzte Diskussion?"<br>Kinnixk stellt sich hinter Roxas. "Du WILLST es wissen, oder?"  
>"Um, Selena, k-kann ich mit dir sprechen? A-alleim?" fragte er nervös.<br>I war so rot wie eine Kirsche. "Sicher."

"W-worüber willst du mit mir sprechen?" sagte ich, als wir auf dem Balkon standen.  
>Roxas sah zu Boden, und dann in meine Augen. "Ich will dir was sagen."<br>"Was."  
>"M-magst du jemanden?" fragte er leise.<br>Meine Wangen färbten sich wieder rot. "Ja..."  
>"...Wir ist es?"<br>"Du..." sagte ich kaum hörbar.  
>"Wiebitte? Ich hab dich nich verstanden."<br>"Ich sagte, den Jungen denn ich mag bist du!"  
>Sofort, als diese Worte von meinen Lippen kamen, schlug ich meine Hände vor dem Mund.<br>'Oh Gott... sag mir nich ich hab das jetzt laut gesagt!' schrie ich in meinem Kopf.  
>Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Roxas sah mich geschockt ansah. Lächelte aber dann.<br>'Was hab ich nur getan? I-'  
>Ich wurde von zwei Lippen aus meinem Gedanken gerissen. Meine blauen Augen wurden groß.<br>Roxas küsste mich. Ohne nachzudenken, erwiederte ich den Kuss.  
>Es fühlte sich so an, als währen wir die einzigen menschen auf der gesamten Erde.<br>Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und er um meine Taille.


	7. Willst du?

Kinnixk's POV  
>Ich grinste.<br>"Ich habe dir gesagt Axel." prahlte ich.  
>"Ja, ich habs gehört." schmunzelt Axel.<br>Ich schlug ihn leicht auf seinen Arm: "Und du sagtest, sie würden es nie herausfinden."  
>"Hab ich nicht." log er.<br>Ich grinste wieder, "Bist du sicher, Axel?" Ich verspottete ihn.  
>"Bring mich nich dazu das Thema zu Demyx zu wechseln." sagt Axel.<br>Ich errötete heftig und haute ihm auf seinen Arm. "Du sagst besser nichts mehr, oder ich gebe dir Wochenlange Albträume." zischte ich.  
>Axel schauderte, "Okay, okay."<br>"Geht doch." Ich drehte mich wieder zu einem erröteten Roxas und einer kichernden Selena um.  
>"Habt ihr Spaß?" fragte ich frech und grinste.<p>

Selena's POV  
>Nach etwa drei Minuten brachen wir unseren Kuss, um etwas Luft zu holen.<br>Ich spürte das meine Wangen etwas warm waren.  
>'Scheiße, ich erröte wieder!' dachte ich, was mein Gesicht nur noch roter werden ließ.<br>Als ich meine blauen Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich das alle Mitglieder der Organization zugesehen hatten.  
>'Nein... Nein wie peinlich...'<br>Ich drehte mich so um, das sie alle nur meinen Rücken sahen.  
>"Alles in Ordnung Selena?" fragte Roxas, seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille.<br>"Yeah, alles perfekt." seufzte ich.  
>Roxas vor der ganzen Organization zu küssen fühlte sich sehr unwohl für mich an.<br>"Lass sie zusehn," sagte Roxas und legte seinen Kopf auf meine rechte Schulter, "die sind doch nur eifersüchtig, das sie kein so wunderschönes Mädchen küssen dürfen wie ich."  
>"HEY!" hörte ich Kinni rufen, "Ich bin genau hinter euch!"<br>Mein Gesicht wurde noch roter, als Roxas mich 'wunderschön' nannte. Niemand hatte mich das zu mir gesagt.  
>"Selena," sagte Roxas so leise, das nur ich ihn hörte, "willst du meine feste Freundin sein?"<br>Ich drehte mich zu dem blonden Jungen um und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals, vergass fast das alle noch zusahen.  
>"Ja." lächelte ich ihn an.<br>Er lächelte zurück und legte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Lippen.  
>"ENDLICH!" schrien Kinnixk, Demyx und Axel wie aus einem Mund, "ER HAT ES GETAN!"<br>"ICH HABS DIR DOCH GESAGT, ROXAS!" rief Axel und grinste seinen besten Freund an.  
>Kinni lächelte mich nuran, sie musst nichts mehr sagen. Ich wusste das sie sich für mich freute.<p>

"Und wie wars?" fragte Kinni.  
>Wir waren in meinem Zimmer. Sie saß auf meinem Bett, und ich auf meiner kleinen, schwarzen Couch. Wir waren alleine; Kinnixk spielte an ihrer Gitarre und ich malte irgendwas.<br>"W-was meinst du?"  
>"Duh, der Kuss, idiot!" lachte sie.<br>"Oh, der Kuss..."  
>Ich dachte immernoch an den Kuss mit Roxas. Für mich war es ein sehr besonderer Kuss. Nicht weil er mit Roxas war, sondern weil es mein erster war.<br>"er war s-sehr schön. Und wie du weißt war es mein erster." antwortete ich verträumt.  
>Sie lächelte, "Nun, weißt du, Roxas hat lange auf diesen Kuss gewartet."<br>"Wirklich?"  
>"Er hat schon eine ganze Weile Gefühle für dich gehabt." Kinnixk drehte sich um und lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf hängent über den Rand meines Bettes.<br>Ich seufzte und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.  
>"Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Demyx?"<br>Sie hörte auf, auf ihrer Gitarre zu spielen und wurde steif. "W-was ist mit ihm?"  
>"Weiß er das du Gefühle für ihn hast?"<br>"I-i-ch glaub schon." sagte sie leise.  
>Aus irgendeinem Grund, verspannte sie sich noch mehr. Vor zwei Sekunden wollte sie noch reden.<br>"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte ich besorgt. "Ihr seit doch immernoch Freunde, oder nicht?"  
>Sie antwortete nicht.<br>"Richtig?" fragte ich wieder.  
>Sie nickte: "Ja, wir sind immernoch Freunde."<br>Ich atmete erleichtert auf. "Gott, erschreck mich nich so."  
>"We're still friends." sagte sie schnell in Englisch.<br>"Es tut mir Leid."  
>"Kein Problem."<p> 


	8. Kinnixk's Vergangenheit

Selena's POV  
>Ich war auf dem Weg zu Roxas's Zimmer. Er hatte mich gebeten zu kommen, weil er etwas besprechen möchte.<br>Ich bin jetzt ganze 2 Wochen mit Roxas zusammen und ich war glücklich.  
>Also ging ich den langen Flur entlang. Ich kam an fast allen Zimmer von den Mitgliedern vorbei.<br>Ein Lächeln war auf meinem Lippen, als ich daran dachte, worüber Roxas mit mir reden wollte.  
>Als ich an einer Kurve vorbei ging, hörte ich Geflüster.<br>Ich spitzte meine Ohren. Egal wer es war, diese Personen waren um die Ecke.  
>Neugierig, wie ich war, schlich ich weiter und spähte um die Ecke.<p>

Es waren Demyx und Kinnixk.

Das blauhaarige Mädchen lehnte mit den Rücken zur Wand und Demyx stand vor ihr.  
>"Du weißt das ich nein sagen muss," sagte Kinnixk sanft, ihre Hand gegen seine Brust, "Aber bitte, hetze mich nicht."<br>"Okay. Ich werde warten." sagte Demyx.  
>Das nächste was er tat schockte mich.<br>Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Kinni. Kinnixk, im gegenzug, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiederte, fuhren ihre Finger in sein blondes Haar.

Whoa. Warte eine Minute.  
>Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Seit wann haben den Kinnixk und Demyx angefangen miteinander rumzuknutschen?<p>

Ich musste lauter gekeucht haben als ich gedacht hatte, weil die beiden den Kuss lösten und Kinni's Augen groß wurden. Aber sie entspannte sich sofort wieder, als sie mich erkannte.  
>"Selena." sagte Demyx schuldig.<br>Kinnixk hatte immernoch ihre Arme um ihn, als ich die Ecke umrundete und zu ihnen ging.  
>"Selena, bitte, lass es uns erklären!" sagte Kinni schnell.<br>"Nein Kinni, es ist in Ordnung." beruhigte ich sie, "Ich bin nur verwirrt, das ihr es noch niemanden gesagt habt."  
>Meine beste Freundin ließ ihren Freund los und nahm meine Hand. Sie zog mich in sein Zimmer, Demyx folgte uns, schloss und verriegelte die Tür.<br>Kinnixk setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.. "Du weißt das Xemnas mein Vater ist, richtig?"  
>"Ja, das hast du mir gesagt."<br>"Und du weißt, das er etwas... gewalttätig sein kann, oder?"  
>Ich nickte, versichte herauszufinden, wohin das alles führte.<br>Kinni's Körper fing an zu zittern und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.  
>"I-ich kann das nicht!" sie fing an zu weinen, "Demyx sag es ihr!"<br>"Kinnixk?" Ich umarmte meine Freundin und sah zu Demyx, wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
>"Xemnas... war sehr missbräucherisch zu ihr. Er..." er schluckte, "Weißt du warum Kinni Angst vor Gewitter hat?"<br>Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wusste das sie Angst davor hatte, aber nicht wieso oder woher diese Angst kommt.  
>"Bevor Xemnas oder Kinnixk zu Niemanden geworden sind. Sie wohnten in meinem kleinem Haus auf Destiny Island. Kinni hatte ihre Mutter sehr geliebt."<br>"Geliebt?"  
>"Xemnas... er wurde ohne einen Grund wütend... und manchmal schleppte er Kinni oder ihre Mutter gegen ihren Willen in den Keller... und... tat ihnen weh." Demyx schauderte, "Es passierteeigentlich immer, wenn Gewitter war. ... Einmal, Xemnas ging mit ihrer Mutter runter... und sie kam nicht mehr zurück."<br>Die Luft blieb mir im Hals stecken. Meine blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
>Dann öffnete Demyx seinen schwarzen Mantel, so das ich seine Brust sehen konnte. Kleine rote Abdrücke waren überall auf seiner Brust. Sie sahen aus wie... Fingernägel.<br>"Sie war es." flüsterte er, "Sie war so ängstlich. Sie wollte nicht, das es jemand raus findet. Das letzte Mal hat sie die Kontrolle verloren beim letzten Gewitter. So hab ich es erfahren."  
>"Und jetzt du." Kinnixk wischte sich die letzte Träne vom Gesicht. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen.<br>"Darum hatte wir Angst, das es jemand rausfindet.." Kinni packte meinen Arm mit einem festen Griff, "Bitte sag es keinem!"  
>Es sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment wieder anfangen zu weinen. Sie so zu sehen zerriss mir benah das Herz.<br>Ihr Griff an meinem linken Arm tat weh. "Ich werde es niemanden erzählen. Ich versprechs."  
>Mit einem seufzen, ließ sie meinen Arm los. Demyx setzte sich neben sie und küsste sie auf ihre Stirn.<br>"Du bist müde, Kinni."  
>"Nein, bin ich nicht." sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen halb am schlafen.<br>"Gott, ich weiß nicht wie schrecklich das gewesen sein muss," ich stand von Demyx's Bett auf, "Wir sehn uns später. Bye."  
>"Okay," sagte Demyx, aber passte auf, das er die blauhaarige nicht aufweckte.<br>Ich gab ihm noch einem letzten Traurigen Blick und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, als ich die Tür hintermir schloss.

"Da bist du ja, Selena." sagte Roxas, als ich sein Zimmer betrat.  
>Er saß auf seinem Bett. Ich senkte meinen Blick zu Boden.<br>"Sorry, ich hab die Zeit vergessen."  
>"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Roxas, "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."<br>'Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, ich hab es versprochen.'  
>"Nein, nein. Alles in Ordung." Ich setzte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln auf.<br>Im Gegenteil. Nichts war in Ordnung. Meine beste Freundin hatte ein schweres und hartes Leben. Obwohl wir uns alles sagen, hatte sie es sogar vor geheimgehalten.  
>"Bist du sicher?" überprüfte Roxas nochmal.<br>"Du wolltest mich sehn?" wechselte ich das Thema.  
>Er sah mich verwirrt an aber sagte, "Ich... wollte nur etwas mit dir alleine sein."<br>"Oh," ich errötete wie eine Kirsche.  
>Er stand auf, kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und zog mich in Richtung Bett. Er zog mich neben ihn, als er sich wieder aufs Bett setzte.<br>Roxas sah mir tief in meine Augen. Ich konnte nicht anders und küsste seine Lippen.

.-und-selena

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern, und er seine linke Hand unf meine Wange. Sein rechter Arm legt sich um meine Taille und zog mich näher zu ihm.  
>Es dauerte nicht lange, bis aus dem normalen Kuss eine Making-Out Zcene wurde.<p> 


	9. Geheimnisvolle Besucher

Bitte Leute sagt mir wie ihr die Story findet :(

Demyx's P.O.V  
>Ich beobachtete Kinnixk als sie schlief. Ihr Kopf war zu mir gedreht, ihr blaues Haar vor ihren wunderschönen Gesicht. Als och ihr Haar zurückstrich, waar ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.<br>"Ich liebe dich Kinni." flüsterte ich, gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und die Balkontür öffnete.  
>"Hey Demyx." Axel öffnete die Tür.<br>Ich drehte mich zu dem Rotschopf um. "Hey man."  
>Er zeigte auf Kinnixk, die immernoch in Bett schlief. "Will ich das wissen?"<br>'Scheiße...'  
>"Was geht hier vor?" grinste Axel und betrat den Balkon.<br>Jetzt hatte er mir den letzten Fluchtweg versperrt.  
>"Gar nichts läuft hier." protestierte ich.<br>"Und warum ist Kinnixk in deinem Bett?" fragte Axel, "Um 10 Uhr abens?"  
>"Äh..."<br>'Komm schon, denk dir dir was aus Demyx!'  
>Mein Schweigen schien Axel zu amüsieren.<br>"Ihr beide geht mit einander oder?"  
>"Äh... CIAO AXEL!" Ich schupste ihn raus und verschloss die Tür.<br>"Hm?" murmelte Kinni und sah mich mit halboffenen Augen an. "War das Axel?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>Sie schrag hoch und sah mich erschrocken an. "Er weiß es nicht, oder?"  
>Ich sah zu Boden ud zuckte leicht dei Schultern. "Ich... weiß nicht. Er ahnt vielleicht etwas."<br>Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Wir müssen ihn finden, sofort! Wenn Vater das rausbekommt... bringt er dich um... und mich gleich hinterher..."  
>Wir fakelten nicht lang und rannten auf meinem Zimmer. "AXEL!"<br>"Jaaaaaaa?" grinste Axel frech und drehte sich zu uns um.  
>Kinni versuchte alles zuerklären, aber er unterbrach sie. "Keine Sorge, eurer Geheimnis ist beim mir sicher."<br>Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

~~~Einige Wochen Später~~~

Selena's P.O.V  
>Ich drehte mich, fiel aus meinem Bett und nahm meine Bettdecke mit mir.<br>"Ouch..."  
>'Was fürn toller Start in den Tag...'<br>Dann klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.  
>'Wer ist das denn am so frühn Morgen?' dachte ich ein bisschen angepisst.<br>Aber ich stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

.-s-haare

"Schöne Haare, Selena."  
>"Ha ha ha." sagte ich sarkastisch, "Was machst du den so früh hier, Kinni?"<br>Sie sah mich verwirrt an. "Früh? Es ist 13 Uhr. Jeder ist schon lange wach."  
>"Wirklich?"<br>Sie seufzte.  
>"Also? Was machst du hier?"<br>"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Zeit hast."  
>"Ja, warum?"<br>"Vieleicht ein neues Lied einstudieren."  
>"Klar," meine blauen Augen glitzerten, "Wo?"<br>"In meinem Zimmer?"  
>Ich nickte. "Ok gib mir 5 Minuten, um meine Sachen zu packen."<br>Sie nickte und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ich schloss meine Tür, rannte in mein Badezimmer und sprang unter die Dusche. Ich kämmte mir die Haare und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich suchte mir mein Outfit raus und zog es an.  
>Ich packte meine Sachen und meine Gitarre in meinem Gitarrenkoffer. Ich nahm beide Taschen und rannte aus meinem Zimmer.<p>

Als ich Kinnixk's Zimmer betrat, saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch, mit dem Rücken zu mir gedreht.  
>"Was machst du da?"<br>"AHHHH!" sie sprang auf und wirbelte herum, "Gott, Selena, mach das nie wieder."  
>"Sorry."<br>Ich schloss die Tür und setzte mich auf ihr Bett.  
>"Was hast du mitgebracht?"<br>"Meine Kopfhörer, meine Gitarre und Lyrics." zählte ich auf.  
>Mit einem Animesweatdrop sah sie mich an. "Von all den Songs die wir können?"<br>"Jaaaaaaa." sagte ich nervös, "ich wusste nicht welche ich mit nehmen sollte so hab ich alle mit genommen."  
>"Hier." Ich reicht ihr das kleine Buch, wo ich alle Songs reingeschreiben hatte. "Ich hab sogar einen neuen Song reingeschreiben."<br>Sie nahm es und blätterte bis zur letzte Seite. Sie starrte auf den Text.  
>"Ja ich weiß, der Song ist nicht soooo gut. Du must ihn nicht singen wenn du nicht willst."<br>"Was is das für ne Sprache?" ihre Stimme wurde etwas leiser, "Ich kann es nicht lesen..."  
>"Oh! Sorry... das ist... Kanji."<br>"Oh," sie hob ihre blaue Gitarre vom Boden auf, "So sollen wir's versuchen?"  
>Gerade als wir anfangen wollte konnten, ging die Tür auf.<br>Demyx und Roxas betraten Kinnixk's Zimmer.  
>"Hey Selena. Hi Kinnixk." sagten Roxas und Demyx zur selben Zeit.<br>"Hey," Kinni umarmte Demyx. "Was macht ihr beide denn hier? Ich dachte du hast eine Mission, Demyx."  
>Demyx grinste.<br>"Hey." sagte ich leise und sah zu Boden.  
>Ich wusste selber nicht wirklich wieso.<br>"Könnt ihr für uns ein Song singen?" fragte Demyx.  
>"Klar, was wollt ihr hören?" sagte Kinni.<br>"Hmmm, wie wärs mit-"  
>Schon wieder ging die Tür auf.<br>"Selena, du hast Besucher." sagte Xemnas.  
>"Besucher?" wiederholte ich.<br>Xemnas nickte und war wieder dabei wieder aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, aber er blieb im Türramen stehen und sah über seine Schulter.  
>"Ich bring dich zu ihnen."<br>Wir vier sahen uns verwirrt an aber ich folgten ihm. Kinnixk, Demyx und Roxas kammen mit uns.  
>5 Minuten später standen wir vor einer großen schwarzen Tür.<br>"Sie sind da drin."  
>Ich nickte und öffnete die Tür. Ich kam in einen großen Raum. Er hatte graue Wände und keine Fenster. Ich wurde schnell bewusst, dass es der Raum war, wo sich die Besprechungen stattfanden.<br>Plötzlich bedeckten zwei Hände meine blauen Augen.


	10. Was ist mit Roxas?

Selena's P.O.V  
>Plötzlich bedeckten zwei Hände meine blauen Augen.<br>"Wer ist da?"  
>"Hast du mich vergessen, Selena? Wie konntest du nur?", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir.<br>Ich drehte mich um und sah in zwei schwarze Augenpaare.  
>"MIO!" rief ich und umarmte sie.<br>"Selena-brauch-Luft-"  
>Ich ließ sie los. "Sorry!"<br>Es ist jetzt schon drei ganze Jahre, das ich Mio gesehen hatte.  
>"Hi Sis." Hörte ich hinter mir.<br>'Nein...' Meine Augen wurden weit.  
>"Kiba?" Ich drehte mich langsam. Vor mir war mein älterer Bruder Kiba. Ich sprang in seine Arme.<br>"Ohhh, ich hab euch so vermisst!"  
>"Wir dich auf, Selly." sagte Mio.<br>Plötzlich bemerkte ich das jemand fehlte.  
>"Wo ist Noctis?" Ich fragte die beiden.<br>"Wer ist Noctis?" fragte Roxas in einem hörbar ärgerlich Ton.  
>"Er konnte nicht kommen." antwortete Kiba und sah zu Roxas.<br>"Oh," Ich sah traurig zu Boden, "Verstehe."  
>"Aber er hat gesagt, er kommt so schnell es geht nach."<br>Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen.  
>"Ähhh, Selena," Kinni Ton war etwas verwirrt, "Wer sind die beiden?"<br>Ich löste mich von der Umarmung von meinem Bruder, und sah in die Runde.  
>"Okay, Kiba, Mio, das ist Demyx," ich zeigte auf ihm, "Meine beste Freundin, Kinnixk ..." Ich zeigte auf die blauhaarige, Kinni lächelte und winkte, "Und dann noch..."<br>Ich ging zu Roxas. "Mein Freund, Roxas." sagte ich und sah den Blondschopf an.  
>"Kinni, Demyx und Roxas dies sind Mio .." Ich zeigte auf Mio ", und mein Bro Kiba."<br>"Schön euch kenn zu lern." grinste Demyx.  
>"Ich habe gehört, es gibt Besucher!" eine vertraute Rotschopf rannte in den Raum, "Ach, das sind ...?"<br>"Axel", Kinnixk lächelte. "das sind Mio und Kiba."  
>"Hallo", grinst Axel, "Sorry, aber um mich kurz zu fassen, ich muss mit Kinni für eine oder zwei Sekunden sprechen."<br>"Ähm, okay?" Er zog Kinnixk zurseite und erzählte ihr etwas.  
>"WIRKLICH?"<br>Axel nickte grinsent.  
>"Wir sind gleich wieder da", sagt Kinni beschwörte ein schwarzes Portal. Axel und Kinnixk rannten durch.<br>Ich wante mich wieder zu Kiba und Mio. Etwas verwirrt.  
>"Okay Leute, wir müssen reden, es gibt so viel was ich euch erzählen will!", sagte ich mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.<br>"Oh nein," sagte Kiba, "ich kenne dieses grinsen."  
>"Das kann nicht gut sein..." flüsterte Mio.<br>"Kommt, ich zeig euch erstmal mein Zimmer!" rief ich, packte beide um ihr Handgelenk und rannte in mein Zimmer.

Kiba sah sich um, "Du weißt immer noch nicht, wie man ein Zimmer sauber-"  
>"HEY!"<br>Er fing an zu lachen, "Nur ein Scherz, Selena."  
>"Nicht lustig..."<br>"Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mit Selena für eine Minute alleine spreche?"  
>Kiba, Mio und ich drehten uns um. Roxas stand in meinem Türgang.<br>"Klar, an mir soll's nich liegen." sagte Mio und ging mit Kiba raus.  
>Als meine Freundin die Tür geschlossen hatte, starrte mich Roxas an, Wut war über das ganze Gesicht geschrieben.<br>'Was zur Hölle? Was hat er denn?'  
>"Könntest du mir freuntlicherweise sagen, wer dieser 'Noctis" Typ ist?"<br>Okay jetzt verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr.  
>Dann kam mir eine Theorie, warum er so war wütend sein könnte.<br>'Aber warum sollte er eifersüchtig sein?'  
>"Er ist ein Kumpel," sagte ich.<br>"Ein Kumpel..."  
>"Ja, nur ein Freund", sagte ich wiederholte.<br>"OH MEIN GOTT SELENA KOMM SCHNELL HER!" schrie eine Stimme rief aus der Gray Area.  
>"O. .. kay ..." Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer.<br>'Was ist heute eigentlich los?' fragte ich mich.  
>"Kinni?"<br>Eine Blondine umarmte Axel. Und Axel sah... mehr als zufrieden aus.

Kinni springt auf und ab.  
>"Selena!" rief sie glücklich.<br>Ich packte sie an ihren Schultern.  
>"Was ist los, Flummi?" fragte ich mit einem Animesweatdrop.<br>"Dies ist Anexi! Sie einen meiner besten Freunde und-"  
>"Meine Freundin," Axel sagte stolz. Anexi dreht sich um und umarmte Kinnixk.<br>"Wie in Namen vom Kingdom Hearts hast du mich gefunden?" fragte Anexi.  
>Kinnixk tippte auf ihre Schläfe und Anexi nickt verständnisvoll.<br>"Nex haben wir haben sooo viel nachzuholen!" Kinni nahm Anexi's rechte Hand und lief weg.  
>Axel folgte den beide.<br>Okay jetzt war es vorbei. Ich verstand jetzt garnichts mehr.  
>Ich krazte mich verwirrt am Kopf und kehrte wieder in mein Zimmer zurück.<br>Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen.  
>"Du siehst geschafft aus, Selly."<br>Ich sah zu meiner Freundin. "Bin ich auch."  
>"Sag mal, ist es wahr, das irgendein Fest in den nächsten Tagen stattfindet?"<br>Ich fuhr hoch, sprang aus meinem Bett und sah auf mein Kalender.  
>"Nein..."<br>"Was is?"  
>"Der Ball steht an, und ich hab gar kein Bock drauf..." Anime tränen liefen meinen Gesicht runter, als ich Mio ansah.<br>"Ein Ball? Wie romantisch!"  
>"Total."<br>"Sei doch nicht immer so sarkastisch. Ein Ball ist doch toll!"  
>"Stimmt," ein grinsen lag sich auf meine Lippen, "ich würde nur unter EINER dahin gehn. Rate mal welche."<br>Die schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, "Wenn Noctis kommt?"  
>"Nich ganz. Wenn du mit einer gewissen Person tanzt."<br>Ihre Kinnlade fiel runter. "Mit Kiba?"  
>"Genau. Wenn du mit ihm tanzt, dann geh ich auf den Ball."<br>"Das ist erpressung..."  
>"Kennst mich doch." lächelte ich.<br>"Okaaaaaay," seufzte sie, "ich mach's."  
>"Cool, dann bis morgen~!"<br>"Ja ja, gut' Nacht." sagte sie und schloss meine Tür.


	11. Das Fest Und Eine Böse Überraschung

Selena's POV  
>"Ach komm schon! Ich muss doch noch was vernünftiges, zum anziehen haben!"<br>Ich wühlte jetzt schon ganze 2 Stunden in meinem Schrank rum.  
>"HEFTIG! DAS IST DOCH VERFLUCHT!"<br>Plötzlich ging meine Tür ging auf.  
>"Warum schreist du denn so viel herum, Selly?" Kinni stand in der Türschwelle.<br>"Hey Kinnixk. Naja, ich suche eigentlich nur was zum anziehen."  
>"Und das so laut?" sie seufzte.<br>"Hast du nicht letztens nicht noch ein Kleid gekauft?" sie verdrehte ihre Augen, "Lass mal sehen."  
>Sie kam zu mir und sah durch meinen Kleiderschrank.<br>"Ist das nicht, was wir letztens nicht zusammen gekauft haben?" meine blauhaarige Freundin, hielt eine Plastiktüte vor mein Gesicht. Ich nahm sie und erkannte das Kleid.  
>Mir stockte regelrecht der Atem, "Perfekt, danke. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das übersehen habe."<br>Ich holte das Kleid vorsichtig aus der Tüte. Es war aus einem weichem Stoff gemacht und, wie ich fand, wunderschön geschnitten.  
>"Sieh mal was ich tragen werde, Selena." sie hielt ihr Kleid hoch, damit ich es betrachten konnte.<br>"Wunderschön, Kinnixk. Ich freu mich schon dich dadrin zu sehen."  
>Sie lächelte.<br>"Da fällt mir ein, ich hab dich noch nie in einer Hotpants, geschweige den in einem Rock gesehen." kicherte ich.  
>Sie grinste, "Nah. Du hast mich auch noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen."<br>Wir sahen uns an und lächelten.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, sah ich Kinni an.  
>"Lass uns gehen," sagte ich zu Kinni, die direkt neben mir stand.<br>"Okay." lächelte sie.  
>Wir standen vor der Tür, wo der Ball gefeiert wurde. Ich öffnete die große Tür und mit einem Schlag sahen wir, das jeder schon da war. Als sie hörten, das die Tür sich öffnete, sahen sie alle in unsere Richtung. Die Jungs starrten uns mit großen Augen an(außer Xemnas). Wir gingen zu unseren Freunden. Anexi und Axel, Mio und Kiba tanzten schon miteinander.<br>Roxas sah aus und errötete als er mich erblickte. Kinni lachte.

Kinnixk's Kleid:

Selena's Kleid:  
>.-s-kleid<p>

Mio's Kleid:  
>.-s-kleid<p>

Anexi's Kleid:  
>.-s-kleid<p>

"Hey Selena," als Roxas schluckte, kicherte ich leise, "d-darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
>"Sicher."<p>

Kinnixk's POV  
>Ich lächelte, als ich den beiden Turteltauben zu sah, wie sie auf die Tanzfläche gingen.<br>"Hey," sagte Demyx und kam zu mir rüber.  
>"Hey," Ich umarmte ihn und drückte meine Lippen auf seinen Hals.<br>"Kinni," seine Stimme zitterte, "ich will nicht das du Ärger bekommst."  
>Ich flüsterte, "Es ist mir egal. Er kann mir nichts mehr tun."<br>"Wo kommt denn jetzt das ganze Vertrauen her?"  
>Ich senkte meinen Blick, "Er kann mir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit weh tun."<br>Und auf einen Impuls, presste ich meine Lippen auf seine.  
>Ich wollte sofort mehr.<br>Ich ließ meine Lippen um den Hals wandern, wärend wir weiter tanzten.  
>"WEG VON MEINER TOCHTER!" schreite mein Vater hinter mir.<br>Ich achtete nicht auf ihn und küsste Demyx weiter.  
>Es dauerte etwas bis ich bemerkte, das die Musik aufgehört hatte und alle starrten.<br>Aber ich ignorierte alle.  
>Zwei starke Hände packten mich, von hinten, an meinen Armen und rissen mich von Demyx weg.<br>"NEIN!" schreite ich, Tränen liefen mir meinem Gesicht runter.  
>Xemnas packte mich an den Haaren und zog mich zu seinem Gesicht. Ich unterdrückte einen Schmerzenzschrei.<br>"Es ist mir egal das du meine Tochter bist, aber du wirst mit niemanden eine BEZIEHUNG HABEN!" An seiner Stimme konnte man hören, das er es ernst meinte.  
>Erinnerungen schossen mir durch den Kopf.<br>Der Keller... die Peitsche... dieser Schmerz  
>Zur gleichen Zeit hatte ich den Drang, die durch meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, den Drang zu zerstören, zu töten.<br>Ich riss meine Augen auf.  
>Sie waren komplett weiß.<br>Xemnas erstarrte etwas, "Was zum...?"  
>"NIL AMPLIUS NON ME NOCERE DIES TRANSIERUNT CUM LICENTIA MIHI UNUS!" schrie ich and etwas traf Xemnas.<br>Sein Griff löste sich und ich flog zurück.  
>Mein Körper in eine Ecke gedrängt, fragen ich mich, warum zur Hölle Welt, hatte ich Latin gesprochen. Ich war berängstigt, als ich spürte, wie der Demon in meinem Körper langsam die Kontolle über mich nahm. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr was ich tat oder was ich noch un würde.<br>All der Schmer den er mir zugefügt hatte, brach auf einmal aus mir heraus.  
>Ohne Beschwerden rief ich mein Deathblade, rannte auf den, am Boden liegenden Xemnas, und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, immer und immer wieder.<br>"KINNI STOP!" rief ein blonder, unger Mann.  
>Ich knurrte, freute mich, das ich endlich meine Rache endlich bekam. Mich kümmerte nicht was gesagt oder wer zusah.<br>Xemnas packte meinen Arm und riss ihn in eine andere Richtung.  
>"HÖRT AUF ZU ZUGUCKEN, IHR IDIOTEN! MACHT ETWAS!"<br>Anexi packte meine Schultern und versuchte mich runterzureißen. Dann kamen ihr Axel und Demyx zur Hilfe.  
>Gemeinsam rissen sie an mir, aber ich zappelte immernoch wild.<br>Demyx knieete sich hin und küsste mich.  
>Plötzlich, wie durch ein Wunder, wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen und ich brach zusammen.<p>

Selena's POV  
>Ich stand neben Roxas, Mio und Kiba.<br>Wir sahen im Entsetzten zu, wie Kinni die Kontrolle verlor.  
>"Passiert das öfter?" fragte mein großer Bruder.<br>"Nein, ich sehe das auch zum ersten Mal." antwortete ich.  
>"Hmmmm..."<br>"Was denkst du gerade, Kiba?"  
>"Wenn es öfter in Zukunft passieren wird, muss jemand diesen Demon versiegeln." sagte Kiba nachdenklich.<br>"Augenblick mal... Warum hab ich nich schon früher daran gedacht?" Ich schlug mir mie meiner HAnd gegen die Stirn.  
>Roxas und die anderen sahen mich verwirrt an, "Was meinst du damit?"<br>"Ich kenne jemanden, wer den Demon versigeln kann!"  
>Ich drehte mich zu den anderen, "Wie kann ich ein Portal erschaffen? Ich brache eins so früh wie möglich."<br>Marluxia erklärte es mir schnell und ich hoffte, das ich es auch hinbekommen würde.  
>"Da du jetzt weißt die dieses Portaldings funktioniert... Kannst du mir jetzt sagen wer, nach deiner Meinung, uns helfen könnte?"<br>Ich sah zu meinem Bruder. "Denk doch mal nach, Bruderherz. Noctis kann uns helfen!"  
>"Wer ist dieser Noctis und was willst du von-" begann Roxas wütend, aber ich unterbrach ihn.<br>"ROXAS, WIR HABEN JETZT KEINE ZEIT FÜR DEINE EIFERSUCHT! ICH MUSS KINNI HELFEN!"  
>Ich drehte mich um, erschuf ein Schwarzes Portal und rannte durch.<p> 


	12. Noctis

Ich sag nur schonmal vorweg...  
>Ich kann nicht gut Sachen oder Einrichtungen erklären ^^'<br>sorry, wenn der erste Teil nicht so gut ist.

~Tenebrae~  
>Ich trat aus dem Portal.<br>'Es ist lange her, das ich hier war... Tenebrae...'

Tenebrae: .

Der Himmel war tief schwarz, und die Sterne leuchteten wie Edelsteine am Nachthimmel.  
>Ich ging durch die langen, dunkelen Strassen, bis ich vor einem altem Haus stehen blieb.<br>Mein altes Zuhause.  
>Meine zittrige Hand berührte die goldene Klinke von der Haus tür.<br>Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, drückte ich sie runter, und schrat durch die Tür.  
>Nun war ich in dem schmalen Flur, der mit einem kleinem brunen Schuhschrank aus Eichenholz.<br>Dazu passenden Schrank, wo früher immer unsere Jacken gehangen hatten, direkt daneben

Ich ging durch den altes Esszimmer, in ein großes, dunkeles Zimmer.  
>Früher war es soetwas wie ein zweites Wohnzimmer, oder wo Besprechungen gehalten wurden. Die Decke des Zimmers war nicht aus Sein, sondern aus Glas. Man konnte immer perfekt die Sterne und den Mond sehen.<p>

"Noctis?" rief ich in die Dunkelheit.  
>Stille<br>"Noctis! Wo bist du? Wenn du hier bist, dann zeig dich!" rief ich lauter.  
>Entäuscht, ließ ich meine Schultern hängen. Ich drehte mich wieder zum Ausgang, und wollte den Raum verlassen, aber dann.<br>"Ich bin hier..."  
>Ich drehte mich Richtung der Stimme. Da es so dunkel war, dauerte es etwas, bis sich meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, und mir ein Blick auf ihn gewährte.<br>Und da saß er.  
>Er starrte mich mit seinen goldfarbenen Augen an. Auf einem Thronartigen Stuhl hatte er es sich bequem gemacht.<br>Mir blieb die Luft weg, als ich sah, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.  
>Er hatte seine Haare etwas länger wachsen lassen, was ich zugeben musste ihm sehr gut stand. Muskolöser(sp?) und...<br>gut aussehend.

Noctis: .

"Komm ins Licht." befahl er.  
>Ich tat was er von mir verlangte, und schrat zu der Stelle, wo das Mondlicht am stärksten leuchtete.<br>"Selena?" sagte er überrascht, "Was machst du denn hier?"  
>Nach einem tiefen Atemzug rückte ich mit der Sprache raus, "Ich brache deine Hilfe."<br>"In wie vern?"  
>"Eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, die mir sehr wichtig ist, hat einen Demon in ihrem Körper... Und der muss versigelt werden."<br>Er sah mich für eine Weile einfach nur an, als ob er nachdenken würde.  
>'Warum kann ich nicht Gedanken lesen?' fragte ich mich in diesem Moment.<br>Dann sagte er, "In Ordnung. Ich werde deiner Freundin helfen."

Roxas's POV  
>'Warum hat Selena das gesagt? Und was ist überhaupt so toll an diesen 'Noctis' Typen, das sie sich so für ihn interessiert?'<br>Plötzlich erschien ein Schwarzes Portal. Zwei Personen kamen heraus gerannt.  
>Die erste war Selena, und Gott sei Dank unversehrt. Gefolgt von einem Teenager in meinem Alter.<br>Er hatte dunkel blaue Haare, die fast wie schwarz aussahen, gold-braun Augen und war ein bischen größer als ich.  
>'Ist das Noctis?'<br>Ich war geschockt.  
>Obwohl es mir nicht leicht fiel, musste ich doch zugeben, das er nicht schlecht aussah. Sogar besser als...<br>'Ich hoffe nur, das sich Selena sich nicht in ihn verliebt.'

Selena's POV  
>"Noctis, hier drüben!" schrie ich und rannte zu Kinni, die immernoch bewusstlos auch dem Boden lag. Noctis war hinter mir.<br>Demyx hatte sich über sie gebeugt, und hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt.  
>Schmerz war über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben.<br>Anexi und Axel standen neben dem traurigen Teenager. Die Blondine weinte in Axel's T-shirt.  
>"Und?" fragte ich vorsichtig, als Noctis sich neben Demyx kniete und in Kinnikx's Gesicht schaute.<br>"Obwohl sie nicht mehr atmet lebt sie noch."  
>"Gott sei Dank!" stöhnte Anexi erleichtert und vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht in Axel's Brust.<br>"Aber... der Demon ist immer noch in ihr."  
>"Kannst du ihr helfen?"<br>Noctis sah Demyx an und nickte, "Ich kann ihn rausholen. Ich brauche ein freies Zimmer und etwas Hilfe." sagte Noctis ruhig.  
>"Wir werden dir helfen." sagte Anexi, die aufgehört hatte zu weinen.<br>Noctis stand auf, "Ich brache etwas wo sie liegen kann."  
>"Etwas wo sie liegen kann...?" echote Axel.<br>Demyx hob Kinni in Bridal Style hoch.  
>"Bitte hilf meiner Schwester." sagte Anexi leise.<br>"Wir gehn in mein Zimmer. Dort hab ich noch ein langen Tisch, wo sie sich drauflegen kann." sagte Demyx, während er schon auf den Weg in sein Zimmer war.  
>Anexi, Axel und Noctis folgten ihm.<br>Ich nicht.  
>Ich konnte nicht mit ihnen gehen.<br>Es hatte mehrere Gründe wieso:  
>1. der Anblick alles andere als schön<br>und 2. konnte ich nicht ansehen, wie einer meiner besten Freundinnen unter solchen Schmerzen stand.  
>Die entfenung von Demonen war sehr schmerzhaft, aber es musste gemacht werden.<br>Ich spreche aus erfahrung.  
>Mir musste ein Teil meiner Kraft, die ich von Geburt aus besaß, von Noctis versigeln lassen.<br>Ich musste weg von hier. Am besten in mein Zimmer.  
>Allein.<br>Mit langsamen aber zielstrebigen Schritten, ging ich in mein Zimmer. Und wartete aus Kinni's Scherzensschreie.  
>Nach einer Weile konnte ich sie hören.<br>Ich warf meinen Körper auf mein Bett und fühlte wie sich salzige Tränen meinem Gesicht runterrannten.  
>'Warum...? Warum muss das Leben immer so schwer sein?'<br>Stellte ich mir, bevor ich ins Land der Träume hinabsank.

Kinnixk's POV  
>"... Kannst du Kinnixk helfen?" fragte eine Stimme.<br>Es klang so, als wäre sie weit entfernt. Ich versuchte meine Stimme wiederzufinden, aber es gelang mir nicht.  
>'Was zum Henker ist mit mir passiert?'<br>Es fühlten sich wie Minuten an, als etwas mich von uben bis unten mit etwas, was ich nicht kannte, durchsuchte.  
>Plötzlich ließ eine einen lauten Schrei aus meiner Kehle.<br>Ich versuchte den Schmerz, der sich urplötzlich in meinem Körper breit machte, zu stoppen. Mir wurde immer heißer. Ich zappelte wildumher.  
>Es fühlte sich an, als wollte jemand, irgendwas, was sich in meinem Körper befand, mit Gewalt, herausholen.<br>'Was ist das?'  
>Ich ließ noch einen Schrei raus. Diesmal aber lauter.<br>Dann fühlte es sich an, als ob meine Arme und Beine hätten ihren eigenen Kopf. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr kontrollieren.  
>"Haltet sie fest." sagte jemand, "Es wird nur schlimmer, wenn sie sich bewegt."<br>Hände hielten mich an meinen Handgelenken und Knöcheln fest und drückten mich runter.  
>"Demyx!" Ich riss meine Augen auf, "Hilf mir! Jemand! Bitte!"<br>Ich würde alles machen, hauptsachen dieser Schmerz hörte endlich auf.  
>Jemand nahm meine Hand und drückte sich fest, "Shhh, Kinni, ich bin's Anexi. Wir sind alle hier. Beruhige dich."<br>"N-nex," Ich stöhnte, "mach das es aufhört."  
>"Wir müssen das machen, Kinni."<br>Dann sprach jemand anderes, "Können wir nichts anderes machen?"  
>"Das ist der einzige Weg,." sagte ein junger Mann.<br>"MACH DAS ES AUFHÖRT! BITTEEEEEE!" schrie ich immer und immer wieder.  
>Mein Rücken crashte mit der Unterfläche, auf der ich lag, zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich allmälig wahnsinig werden.<br>"Kinnixk, beruhige dich!" Axel's Gesicht kam in mein Blickfeld und drückte mich feste wieder runter.  
>'Nein! Nein! Ich will nicht! Hör auf!'<br>"NIKKI!"  
>Ich erstarrte.<br>Mein Körper schwach und meine Augen fielen zu.  
>Etwas berührte mein Gesicht, "Oh Gott."<br>"Was?"  
>Die Stimmen wurden wieder leiser, als ich in die tiefe der Finsternis hinabsank.<p>

-  
>An alle die diese Story gerne lesen,<br>ich werde das nächste Kapitel warschenlich erst in den Sommerferien hochladen. Ich weiß nicht genau wann, aber das sind(bei mir) in drei Wochen.  
>Bewertung wäre nicht schlecht :D<br>Würde mich auf jeden Fall ermutigen härter an dieser Story zu schreiben ;D


End file.
